


“You’re making it real hard for me to want to leave for this meeting.”

by ImagineRedwood



Series: Seven Days of Daddy: Mayans [8]
Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dominance, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:45:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: From my Seven Days of Daddy series that I do on my Tumblr. The story contains 18+ consenting adults.





	“You’re making it real hard for me to want to leave for this meeting.”

Miguel shook his head softly as he felt something tickling against his hair, the light from between the curtains seeming so bright.

“Wake up, sleepy head. It’s time to get up.”

Miguel grumbled as he heard your soft voice, not having had nearly enough sleep last night to be getting up this soon. You’d both had a date night last night and hadn’t gotten home until nearly 11 PM, where the both of you opened a bottle of wine and finished it yourselves, making out on the couch like a couple of teenagers before you’d moved to the bedroom. He’d been up with you well into the early hours of the morning, your hands and feet tied to the bedposts as he had his way with you, doing anything and everything he wanted. He was exhausted and as good as your fingers felt, running through his hair and massaging his scalp, he just wanted to go back to sleep and keep cuddling with you. Not getting a reaction, you switched tactics and began pressing kisses into his cheek, lips soft and warm.

“Wake up, mi amor.”

He stirred slightly but stayed with his eyes closed, turning his face to catch your lips, a soft giggle coming from you.

“I know you’re awake.”   
  
Miguel smiled and opened one eye, looking at you.

“Why don’t you let daddy sleep?”

You smiled at the question and rested your chin on his chest, looking up at him.

“Daddy can sleep all he wants. But you’re not daddy right now, you’re Mr. Galindo, and Mr. Galindo has to get up because it’s 8:30 and you have to get ready for that meeting at 11.”

Miguel groaned and stretched his arms out above him before fully opening his eyes and taking in the sight of you, topless with hickies littered all across your chest, leaning over him. Your hair was a mess and your eyes were still a little swollen with sleep. You looked as beautiful as ever and the last thing he wanted was to have to leave you, just to have a stupid meeting with some hot shot entrepreneurs that wouldn’t end up being worth his time anyway.

“I’ll make you breakfast, go get showered. You don’t wanna be late.”

Miguel sat up and balanced on his elbow, his other hand reaching out to slip his hand around the back of your head, pulling you down to kiss your forehead.

“Yeah alright, princesa.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You hummed softly as you looked in the cabinet, searching until you found your white teacup with the gold marbling and rimming. The one Miguel had gotten you from Italy. It was beautiful. Much too expensive for a cup, but beautiful none the less, and it was the thought that counts. He’d had it delivered to the house personally while out on business, a pretty little card attached to it.

‘A cup with gold for the girl that lights up my life.’

It was corny and cheesy but it was personal, and you used it every chance you got. Miguel was a perfect gentleman, always romantic and opening doors for you, calling you the sweetest names and buying you roses. But he could also be filthy, like he had been last night, with his mouth in the most obscene places and talking to you like you were a cheap whore. You loved the contrast. You loved that you never know which side you were going to get, but no matter what, he always returned to his default. Being protective, taking care of you, looking after you, calling you his princess and showering you with his love.

The tea was midstream of filling a cup for yourself and Miguel when you heard footsteps coming into the kitchen. Looking up, you found him walking towards you, fastening the cufflinks into his shirt, hair combed and slicked perfectly. He sat down at the counter in front of his plate and looked up at you pursing his lips for a kiss. You smiled at him and grabbed his cup, stirring it as you walked up to him and leaning down to give him a kiss before setting down the cup. As you stood back up straight and pulled away, he furrowed his brows and gripped your wrist before he turned you to face him again, looking over the wrinkled white button up you were wearing with black panties.

“ **Is that my shirt?** ”

You looked down at the shirt and nodded.

“Yeah. It was laying there on the floor by the bed. I just slipped it on to come down here. Everyone’s gone so it’s not like anyone was gonna see me.”

Miguel nodded but stayed holding your wrist, looking you over once more before pulling you down for another kiss. He kissed you softly and kept his lips pressed against yours, murmuring against them.

“You’re making it real hard for me to want to leave for this meeting.”

You smiled against his lips and wrapped your arms around his neck.

“I’ll be here when you get back daddy.”

“You better be.”

You winked and grabbed his fork, stabbing a chunk of scrambled egg and held it up to his mouth, smiling as he ate. A knock sounded at the door, Nestor announcing his arrival and you yelped as Miguel pushed you away from him, landing a swift swat to your ass.

“Get your pretty ass back upstairs and get some clothes on before I bend you over my knee.”

Rolling your eyes, you made it a point to sway your hips more than normal as you walked away.

**“Bite me.”**

You heard Miguel chuckle from behind you, standing up to go answer the door and calling out to you as he did.

“You’re really gonna regret saying that later babygirl.”


End file.
